L'avant veille de Noël
by Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes
Summary: Traduction. Sirius décide de fêter Noël plus tôt que prévu. Slash SiriusRemus.


**Auteur : ****Cherie morte**

**Traductrice :** Lirius

**Bêta-reader :** Padfoony

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de The Night Before The Night Before Christmas de _**Cherie morte**_. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_. Nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice de cette histoire.

**Note de la traductrice :** Avec beaucoup de retard, voilà une fiction cadeau pour Noël que nous avions traduite sur notre forum ! En espérant que vous ayez tous passé de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

oOo

_C'était la veille de Noël, à l'heure où tout est calme dans la maison…_

Sirius interrompit la poésie qu'il récitait en silence, distrait par le son de quelque chose qui grattait son pied.

- Queudver ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sirius avait décidé d'entrer dans la maison par la cheminée (bien qu'il était en possession du mot de passe et qu'il avait de toute manière les capacités magiques pour entrer par effraction s'il ne l'avait pas connu), rien que par respect de la tradition. Malgré ses tentatives d'élargir suffisamment le conduit pour ne pas y rester coincé, il était tellement exigu que Sirius était maintenant couvert de suie et avait l'impression que ses entrailles avaient été compactées de façon à pouvoir entrer dans les petits verres moldus de Lily qui servaient à décorer. Heureusement, Sirius n'était pas le Père Noël le plus gros qu'on puisse trouver pour descendre par la cheminée et il avait réussi à se dégager à force de se tortiller mais du coup il n'était pas non plus le plus enjoué qu'on puisse trouver.

- Oh, arrête de me regarder comme ça. C'est Patmol.

Le rat se transforma et redevint le garçon blond de vingt-et-un an qu'il était avant que Sirius ne le réveille par ses jurons.

- Je voulais juste m'en assurer. J'ai entendu quelqu'un en bas et je me suis dit que je ferais mieux de venir vérifier, pour voir s'il y avait besoin d'avertir James. On vit une époque effrayante, tu sais, et ce n'est pas rassurant d'avoir des fous furieux qui débarquent de votre plafond. Ou du plafond de James. Enfin, de n'importe quel plafond, en fait.

- Alors comme ça, tu allais me _dénoncer_ ?

- Et je peux encore le faire, si je décide que tu es un fou furieux. Ce qui a de fortes chances d'arriver. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

- Tu ne savais pas que je m'habillais en pomme barbue pour descendre par les cheminées tous les jeudis soirs ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dirait que je suis en train de faire ? Je suis le Père Noël.

- Ce qui serait tout à fait logique si c'était Noël.

- On fête Noël plus tôt. Va chercher James et Lily et dis-leur d'amener Harry. Et réveille Remus aussi, si tu y arrives. J'ai réussi à transformer huit balais très grincheux en rennes volant et ils vont finir par entrer en démolissant le toit si je ne leur rends pas bientôt leur forme normale.

- Tu es ridicule, répondit Peter en secouant la tête d'un air abattu tout en montant l'escalier.

xxx

Harry n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le génie théâtral de la représentation de Sirius (ayant six mois à l'époque) et il fut décidé unanimement que Sirius aurait dû laisser la famille dormir. Sirius avait néanmoins l'impression que s'assurer que Harry disposait d'un Père Noël correct tous les ans (jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que Papa Noël ressemblait un peu trop à cet homme qu'il devait supporter tout le temps) faisait partie intégrante de ses responsabilités de parrain. Cette année ne faisait pas exception, malgré les nombreuses circonstances naturelles qui essayaient de nuire à la fête.

- Pourquoi on fait comme si c'était Noël ? finit par demander James de la part de tout le monde.

Sirius lui fourra sous le nez un cadeau mal emballé puis se tourna vers Remus, un sourire idiot aux lèvres alors qu'il lui tendait un autre cadeau (lui aussi mal emballé, bien qu'il était clair qu'il y avait mis plus d'effort).

- C'est une très belle nuit, répondit Peter en essayant de désigner discrètement de la tête le ciel que l'on voyait par la fenêtre.

L'expression que prit Lily montra qu'elle avait compris, Remus baissa timidement les yeux et Sirius lança un regard reconnaissant à Peter. James, n'ayant toujours pas saisi, regarda par la fenêtre, fit l'effort d'essayer de trouver mais finit par secouer la tête.

- Je n'ai pas compris.

Peter se leva, alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, désigna de la main la lune presque pleine et répéta sa phrase. James ouvrit la bouche mais finit par hausser les épaules.

- Franchement, James, tu vas vraiment m'obliger à le dire ? C'est la pleine lune demain et personne ne doit rater Noël. Maintenant tais-toi et ouvre tes cadeaux.

James, honteux, détourna tout de suite les yeux de ceux de Sirius, qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le fusiller du regard, pour les poser sur Remus qui semblait bien moins amusé que la dernière fois où James l'avait regardé.

- Désolé, j'avais oublié.

Remus sourit légèrement et fit un petit signe de la main pour lui dire que ce n'était rien. Sirius s'intercala entre eux en fourrant sous le nez de Remus le cadeau susmentionné tout en scandant un « ouvre-le ! » avec toute l'impatience qu'on pouvait attendre de sa noble éducation.

Remus déballa lentement le cadeau tandis que Sirius l'observait attentivement. Son visage prit une impressionnante teinte rouge dès qu'il aperçut ce qui était à l'intérieur.

- C'est une bague ? demanda tout de suite Lily.

Plus tard dans la soirée, elle nia avoir croisé les doigts sous le paquet qu'elle était en train d'ouvrir.

- Un mariage par an n'est donc pas suffisant pour toi, jeune fille ? répliqua Sirius, le visage horrifié.

- Oui et en plus Sirius a bien trop mangé de jambon pendant les vacances pour rentrer dans une robe de mariée.

Sirius donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de James et essaya de rester discret alors qu'il baissait timidement les yeux sur son ventre.

- James est simplement jaloux parce que Lily et lui se sont disputés pour savoir qui allait porter la robe de mariée pour leur mariage, et c'est Lily qui a gagné, déclara Remus d'un ton apaisant. Je suis sûr que ton petit bedon en pleine croissance aurait l'air adorable dans une robe de mariée.

- Je crois bien que je déteste tout le monde ici sauf Peter, admit Sirius, ayant lui-même l'air un peu surpris de prononcer ces mots.

- C'est simplement parce que je suis la seule personne ici qui aurait l'air pire que toi dans une robe.

Les trois autres rirent de bon cœur ; Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous êtes gentil avec moi uniquement quand je suis un chien.

Sirius se transforma alors en Patmol, laissant une barbe argentée et un chapeau rouge idiot tombés au sol, puis sauta sur le canapé à côté de Remus. Les doigts du loup-garou se glissèrent distraitement dans l'épaisse fourrure noire jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous déballé leurs cadeaux et que Patmol se décide alors à descendre d'un bond du canapé pour rejoindre Harry sur le tapis.

- Un lait de poule et tout le monde au lit, annonça Lily d'un ton sévère en se levant.

Elle lança un regard inquiet à Harry et Patmol lorsque l'énorme chien lécha le visage de Harry. L'enfant gloussa.

- S'il mange notre fils, tu ne dormiras plus jamais dans un lit de toute ta vie, promit-elle à James avant de se diriger d'un pas vif dans la cuisine.

xxx

Une heure plus tard, Remus et Sirius étaient blottis dans le lit, à moitié nus, à regarder un petit soldat de plomb défiler de lui-même dans la chambre avec une grande dignité.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça, tu sais, dit Remus en essayant de paraître moins heureux qu'il ne l'était.

Il ne parlait pas seulement du cadeau, mais il savait que Sirius était suffisamment intelligent pour le deviner.

- Ce sont de vraies antiquités maintenant, ces choses-là. Ça a dû te coûter une fortune.

La production de ce type-ci de soldats magiques avait été arrêtée lorsque de trop nombreuses petites figurines avaient fait des animaux de compagnie leur ennemi et leur avaient déclaré la guerre. Remus en avait eu un petit. Depuis ses six ans, ça avait été un véritable ami pour lui, et ça avait été son jouet préféré jusqu'à ce que Sirius le casse en seconde année. Le jouet lui avait toujours secrètement manqué.

- Je n'ai pas oublié ton visage quand tu as retrouvé les morceaux. Je me sentais vraiment mal, même si j'ai fait semblant que non, à l'époque. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait peut-être te remonter le moral.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me remonte le moral, dit Remus d'une voix sincère avant de donner un long baiser reconnaissant à Sirius.

- Vraiment ? Parce que je te donnerais n'importe quoi. Il te suffit de me dire ce que tu veux.

- Je vais te tuer. Je vais te tuer très lentement.

Remus regrettait amèrement d'avoir accepté de faire connaître à Sirius les traditions moldues de Noël. De tous les films sur lesquels il pouvait nourrir une obsession, Sirius avait choisi _LE_ film de Noël que Remus aimait le moins. Il avait d'ailleurs failli ne pas inclure _La Vie Est Belle_ de Frank Capra dans la palette des films de Noël qu'il avait rassemblée, mais c'était un grand classique et il avait fini par l'ajouter tout de même. Voilà une décision qu'il était sûr de regretter pour le restant de sa vie. Sirius avait regardé le film pas moins de sept fois rien qu'en décembre.

- Que veux-tu, Moony ? Que veux-tu ? La lune ? Tu n'as qu'à le dire et je l'attraperai au lasso. Hé. Mais c'est une excellente idée. Je te donnerai la lune, Moony.

- Je te déteste. Je te déteste vraiment.

Sirius se contenta de se blottir un peu plus près de Remus et continua à répéter le dialogue dans son cou.

- Tu dois dire « et après ? ». J'anéantis la lune pour qu'elle ne cause plus aucun problème. Ensuite, tu l'avaleras et elle fondra…et ses rayons jailliront de tes doigts, de tes orteils et du bout de tes…

- Si tu finis cette phrase par un autre terme que celui employé dans le film, je me verrai dans l'obligation de divorcer.

- Mais je ne t'ai même pas encore donné l'alliance, fit remarquer Sirius avec logique avant de continuer son attaque. Est-ce que je parle trop ?

- Comment crois-tu que le film se serait terminé si elle avait été honnête et qu'elle aurait répondu à cette question par « Mon Dieu, oui, maintenant ferme-la » ?

- Vous êtes en train de massacrer ma fièvre de Noël, cher monsieur.

- Je me le pardonne.

- Je te punirais bien s'il n'y avait pas un enfant dans la chambre d'à côté.

- Et je te laisserais faire.

- Dans ce cas, on prévoit ça pour le Noël de l'année prochaine. Toi, moi, notre appartement, personne d'autre. D'accord ?

- Rendez-vous noté, chéri.

Sirius se pencha sur Remus et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

- Bonne nuit, Sirius. Merci pour Noël.

Sirius se recoucha et s'accorda le temps de finir le poème sur lequel il avait lentement travaillé toute la soirée :

_Joyeux Noël tout le monde_, se dit-il. Ça avait été une bonne soirée.


End file.
